Spell of the Unown
The feature film focuses on Molly Hale's beautiful home town of Greenfield. A resident of the town, the research scientist Professor Spencer Hale (Molly's father), conducts research on the elusive Unown. He and his assistant, John Schuyler, discover a site of ruins, but Spencer is sucked into the dimension of the Unown. His disappearance leaves his younger daughter and Molly's younger sister Holly Hale alone, her mother having disappeared previously. Holly finds a box of tablets containing Unown images and begins assembling the letters, which summons the Unown themselves. The Unown use their powers to make Holly's wishes come true, transforming her manor house into a crystal-like palace which spreads across the town and cuts her off from the world. An illusionary Entei is created to represent Holly's father. Various people come to help sort out the Unown, including Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother). Meanwhile, Ash, Molly, Tracey and Pikachu meet and befriend a trainer named Lisa Rin. They come into Greenfield in the process and agree to join in the rescue mission to save young Holly. However, Entei kidnaps Delia, following Holly's request for a mother as well. Entei's powers hypnotize Delia into thinking she is Holly's mother. Ash, Molly, Tracey and their Pokémon head out to the mansion to save Delia, communicating with Professor Oak and Schuyler thanks to a PokéGear device given to them by Lisa. Team Rocket try to investigate the mansion, only to be blasted out of the air by Entei into the depths of the mansion. Holly watches Ash's Bulbasaur in action through a television and falls asleep, imagining herself being a Pokémon Trainer. Seeing Ash on TV, Delia snaps out of her trance, which is not noticed by Entei, who then creates a dream version of Holly as an adult and takes her to battle the three. Holly first fights Tracey, but Holly's dreamed-up Pokémon are stronger than his; Holly who transforms herself from an adult into same age as and bears a strong resemblance to her big sister Molly, then has a more friendly fight against her sister in an underwater battle, but the winner is not shown. Ash manages to locate Holly and Delia, but Holly refuses to leave with him and the mansion transforms. Entei refuses to allow Ash to leave with his mother, and fights his Pokémon. Entei battles Pikachu. He then blasts Ash and Pikachu off a cliff, but they are saved by the arrival of Ash's Charizard (who had witnessed the crisis on TV in Charicific Valley). Charizard, with Ash on his back, battles Entei until he is knocked out of the sky. Entei nearly kills Charizard until Holly commands him to stop and begs that no more fighting happens, which manages to stop Entei. Ash, Molly and Tracey convince Holly to leave with them, Entei revealing he was created by the Unown to be her father. The Unown suddenly lose control of their powers and start to seal the group in the mansion. Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Molly, Tracey, Delia, Holly and Team Rocket escape down to the hall where the Unown are. Pikachu and Charizard attempt to break the forcefield protecting the Unown, but they are unsuccessful—until they are joined by Entei, combining their powers to destroy the shield with Holly's support. Entei sacrifices himself and the Unown return to their dimension, reversing all of their effects on the world and returning Professor Hale to the ruins where he originally vanished. The group ventures outside, where Professor Oak, Schuyler, Lisa and others meet them. Team Rocket hides in the mansion upon seeing all of the police outside and declare that they will always have another opportunity to catch Pokémon. In the end credits, Charizard and Lisa depart from Ash's company; Holly is seen with her own Teddiursa and reunites with her father as well as with her long-lost mother. Category:Pokémon